


The two convention experience

by ParkerKelly



Series: Life with Misha [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerKelly/pseuds/ParkerKelly
Summary: As per usual, part dream, part real-life... definitely not my best work and wrote this mostly to vent rather than tell a story.





	The two convention experience

It had been a few weeks since the kiss on the beach by the pier. You had flown home, returned to work, and insisted to the man before you left that he work things out with his wife. Nearly thirty years was a long time to let such a relationship go and to be honest, you worshiped the woman. Part for her own intelligence and beauty, part for being someone who was willing to put up with all of his shit. Anyone who was that strong in this world had to be a goddess, and nothing could convince you otherwise. Despite the gap in time, you could still feel the brush of his lips with the slight scruff he had that night against yours. The press of his tongue against your mouth before you broke away... the walk the two of you shared hand in hand before he walked you back to your hotel. He'd stayed with you that night and talked for hours about him, and it was about damn time too. That conversation was nearly three years in the making and would be a memory you couldn't possibly ever forget. The two of you learned more about each other in that time than you and your ex had shared in the year you were together. It was from that night that you insisted he work things out with Vicki, that he do whatever the fuck it took to keep that woman. 

Work wasn't the same when you got back. It was day in-day out, constantly checking your phone for a text from him, a voicemail, anything to show that he was okay. Yet, you heard nothing. It had been over a month since you'd come home and it was radio silence. Admittedly you were worried as you tended to get in your own head too much and not let things go as easily as you should, however, a random text several days later simply stating "call me" appeared. Later the next night you decided to finally call the number and when you heard the voice on the other end, your heart both leaped in joy and sank to utter depths at the same time. 

"Hey, so, you're still my person, right?" OF COURSE you were, there was no turning back after everything. If you were honest with yourself, you loved this man more than you'd admit to anyone and you truly wanted what was best for him. Asking him what he needed, he wanted to come see you... however that wasn't possible for a few months when they would all be in town for a convention, so instead he insisted you come to the next one and he would insist on carving out time so you could talk. He wasn't aware that you were already attending the event and didn't bother telling him either. "I'll see you in a couple weeks then," was all you said before hanging up. 

Between working 60 hours or more per week the next two weeks, there was little sleep, and even less time to pack, but before you knew it you were at the next event, on the west coast, and you were happy to be back here. However, the day you were supposed to meet with him, his celebrated day which he'd carved out time for, you had received terrible news from home and needed to return as soon as possible... which unfortunately was not until midnight the following day. Being over 1500 miles away from home and knowing you can't do anything to help left you vulnerable and alone AF. Luckily you had good friends, amazing seat-mates, Misha, and others who comforted you and held you while you cried. During the time you had set up to meet him off site... time was spent talking and playing with his kids and talking about Vicki. He told you that he was grateful for the advice you gave him a few months prior and he'd started seeing a therapist. Part of it was thanks to Jared also, his comment about seeing a therapist doesn't make you weak, it makes you human. It was a comment that stuck with him and he'd agreed to get some help, which you were thankful for that he was taking care of himself. He apologized for taking so long to get back to you, which you didn't need the apology.. the man was busy, and lived three timezones away. You also found out that the problems with Vicki had been resolved which made you incredibly relived, because again, you loved that woman possibly as much as you did him, if not more. "Glad to hear it." was all you could muster in response. He knew you were not doing well and had said so at your photo op earlier that day. Now it was his time to pry into your life. "My friend, you can tell me what's wrong... you've been there for me, let me be here for you." 

In that moment you broke down and cried, unloading the entire day onto him... your news from home, concerns about the convention itself, and worry that you felt utterly unworthy of attention or affection from him. He held you while you cried, kissing your hair, caressing you as he repeated that he wasn't going anywhere, and that he cared for you too. He reassured you that everything would be okay in the end, and that he hoped you would stay until the end of the event at least. He also told you that Vicki was coming to the panel later and if you had the chance, he would like the two of you to meet. Unfortunately that chance didn't happen but you did appreciate the invite. 

A few months and text messages had passed between the next time you seen him. He had been in a different mindset, as had you by the time one of the summer events began. This was also the first event and weekend away from home since your family had been shaken to its core, so you were more on edge than normal. This, combined with drama between friends, an over-crowded room, and general convention stress made for one of the weirdest weekends you'd had in many conventions total. Kim and Briana had made you cry as always at their Friday panel, new guests like Adam and Elizabeth were a delight and you were happy to introduce new friends to the fandom and con life... it was supposed to be a good weekend, in all, it was just weird. When Misha's day rolled around, you were fine with there not being any scheduled time between the two of you away from the event, because this one was home to you, this was one that you knew all the hiding places in the hotel and figured if you were going to run into him, it would happen... but when your photo op rolled around, instead of feeling happy and light as air, you felt... off. Normally you have an idea in mind for a pose or suggestion at least. The man however was relieved to see you and it was visible in his face when he noticed you were next in line. Before you had a chance to ask for anything, eye contact was made and he simply said "thank you for being here" while he hugged you tight, lingering the touch of your hand while you had to walk away to meet a friend in line. Leaving his touch, it affected you... Misha was off that day, something was seriously wrong and you could feel it in your core. It wasn't until later that night that you found out exactly what... family health back home. The specifics were given to a group and a few close friends only but your heart broke for the man knowing he just wanted to get home to Vicki and his kids. You sent him a message on one of the few ways you knew how to get to him and hoped he'd received it, you think he did anyway. Sunday he was still quiet, not himself, very reserved which was not typical Misha. Leaving the last op he had for the day, he held on to your hand before pulling you back for an additional hug, thanking you again for being there, while you wished him well and hoped everything was okay when he got home. 

A week after the convention though, this was when you heard from the man again. He sent you a simple "thank you, love you, see you soon?" which you replied "of course." 

To be continued...


End file.
